Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an audio device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for adjusting an audible region of the audio device.
Background
In recent years, electronic devices (such as cell phones, monitors, or tablet computers) are not only configured with displays for showing images or videos, but also have built-in speakers for providing audio for users. The built-in speakers are capable of playing sounds. However, it is annoying and unpleasant when the sounds are played in public by the built-in speakers. Accordingly, some friendly users may prepare earphones for listening to music to avoid bothering other people.
However, it is difficult to represent good quality original sounds by the earphones, and the earphones may harm the users hearing when being played too loud. Furthermore, every kind of the earphones (for example, earbud earphones, canal earphones or ear-clip earphones) may make the users feel uncomfortable if the users have been listening to music for a long period of time.